


Сапиосексуал

by Noele4ka, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; R+ [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machines (mentioned), M/M, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Объектом сексуального влечения сапиосексуала является ум, интеллектуальные данные партнера. Даже если этот партнер - разумный енот.





	Сапиосексуал

**Author's Note:**

> ООС всех и вся. КСЕНОФИЛИЯ без графики. Есть достаточно жесткая НЦа, но она вся опосредованная, вся в фантазиях героев и передана через разговоры по подпространственной связи и переписку. Старк большую часть фика понятия не имеет, как выглядит Ракета. Очень много мата. Упоминание секс-игрушек, игр с электричеством, уретрального стержня.
> 
> Канон Тони читатель определит сам. Начало фика отсылает нас к одной из серий мультсериала "Стражи галактики", где Ракета чинил космолет весьма нестандартным способом.

Благодаря истории с поиском неожиданных деталей вроде обогащенного урана и плюшевых игрушек для ремонта космолета неким Ракетой, Тони познакомился с Квиллом и Гаморой, и с тех пор держал с ними связь. Технологии в их мире ушли далеко вперед, но благодаря подпространственной связи Тони мог наблюдать круглую физиономию Квилла в любое время дня и ночи, несмотря на разделявшее их расстояние.  
  
— А потом Ракета быстренько соорудил ретранслятор и мы передали сигнал Гаморе…  
  
— Стой. — Тони не в первый раз слышал про этого… человека? существо? кого-то там? — Из чего он собрал ретранслятор, если вас заперли в камере?  
  
— Да там мусор какой-то валялся, — отмахнулся Квилл. — Схемы какие-то, железки. Неважно, в общем, мы передали сигнал…  
  
— Погоди-ка, — остановил его Тони.  
  
Почти в каждой истории, которую Квилл считал интересной, фигурировал момент, когда Ракета или чинил космолет на коленке, или собирал какое-нибудь сложное техническое устройство из говна и палок, или в последний момент придумывал, как Стражам выбраться из очередной жопы, куда их загнали собственный идиотизм, тяга к приключениям, выполняемое ими задание или тот же Ракета своими выходками. Причем Квиллом это не воспринималось как что-то из ряда вон — настолько он к этому привык. Судя по всему, Ракета был превосходным изобретателем, имел незасоренный стереотипами ум, немного съехавшую крышу и острый язык. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы Тони с каждым разом все больше и больше хотел познакомиться с собратом по техническому гению.  
  
— А могу я пообщаться с самим Ракетой? — предложил он с легким волнением: все же не каждый день у него выпадает подобный шанс.  
  
— Слышишь, придурок, подойти сюда! — проорал Квилл, глядя куда-то за монитор. — Старк хочет позырить на твою рожу!  
  
— А двигатель ты, что ли, починишь! — проорал в ответ кто-то издалека. — Я ему не зверюшка в зоопарке, переживет как-нибудь, если попялится на меня в другой раз.  
  
Голос был хриплым, будто надтреснутым, немного писклявым и, определенно, мужским. Тони даже облегченно выдохнул: в глубине души он надеялся, что Ракета мужского пола. Хотя о каких мужчинах может идти речь, если на Милано ни одного чистокровного землянина, одни инопланетяне. Может быть, этот самый Ракета какой-нибудь сухопутный осьминог, медуза или же вообще силиконовая форма жизни?  
  
— Не судьба, — развел руками Квилл. — Мы на днях немного скорость превысили, когда удирали кое-откуда, так что двигатель у нас сейчас в плачевном состоянии.  
  
— Ну ладно, как-нибудь потом, — Тони сделал вид, что совсем не расстроен.  
  
Так и повелось. Каждый раз, когда Квилл звал этого самого неуловимого Ракету, тот по тем или иным причинам не мог подойти. Это уже становилось смешным. Тем временем Тони уже весь измучился, представляя, каким же Ракета может быть. На самом деле тот уже мог оказаться хоть кристаллом с манипуляторами, хоть тентаклевым монстром — Тони бы не моргнул глазом, настолько он извелся от неизвестности.  
  
По его просьбе Квилл отправлял ему информацию с наработками Ракеты, и Тони был от них в полном в восторге. Он всю свою жизнь мечтал о партнере, который будет понимать все его задумки с полуслова, и при этом чтобы его было бы сложно обидеть неосторожным замечанием или ехидной ремаркой. Максимально близким к этому воображаемому идеалу был Беннер, но тот все же был излишне мягкотелым, пусть сдерживаемый внутри Халк и придавал общению остроты. В остальном, при всей любви и уважении, что Тони к нему испытывал, Беннер был достаточно скучным. Тони же нравились постоянные пикировки и возможность не следить за тем, что несет. Как с Наташей или Клинтом, но те, к сожалению, учеными не были, выбрав другое применение для своих выдающихся умов.  
  
Последнее Тони им никогда не говорил и надеялся, что не скажет. Умом же Ракеты, его смекалкой и быстротой реакции в сложных ситуациях Тони был готов восхищаться вслух. Те были настолько выделяющимися из серой массы, что это даже возбуждало. Не раз и не два Тони спускал от мыслей о том, как они с Ракетой могли бы вместе соорудить что-то воистину грандиозное. Под записанную импровизированную лекцию Ракеты (тот апгрейдил огнеметы Милано, по ходу объяснял, что делает, и саркастично подстебывал вопросы, задаваемые Тони — но не его самого! — за идиотизм и наивность) — и он этого не стеснялся! — Тони пару раз дрочил, сходя с ума от хриплых сексуальных ноток в голосе.  


 

***

  
— Если Ракета не идет к нам, мы пойдем к Ракете, — шепотом пояснил Квилл и усмехнулся. Перед глазами Тони затряслись стены Милано, мелькнуло бедро Гаморы — Квилл так низко держал камеру, неужели Ракета карлик? Белка? Или, не дай бог, ребенок? — и показалась дверь, вся оплетенная лозой и корнями.  
  
— Ракета живет не один, а с Грутом, — пояснил Квилл, хотя Тони уже догадался. Про Грута он слышал, и то, что Ракета единственный понимает древообразного гиганта (сейчас, вроде бы, не совсем гиганта) и нашел с ним общий язык, интриговало.  
  
В этот момент изображение пошло волнами, а потом и вовсе пропало, остался только звук, и тот был малоинформативен, так как состоял в основном из нецензурных воплей Квилла.  
  
— Ты, дрянь рыжая, что ты тут делаешь? — голос Ракеты был сонным и очень недовольным. — Так и знал, что рано или поздно ты припрешься снять, как я сплю. Я подготовился, ты, уебан!  
  
— Хотел показать тебя Тони, раз ты стесняешься, — заржал Квилл.  
  
— Я?! Я стесняюсь?! Ты охуел? Сча, я выключу генератор помех и выскажу твоему ебаному Старку все, что я про него думаю!  
  
— Хм, ты уверен, что стоит? — судя по тону Квилла, то, что он видел, поразило его до глубины души. — Чем это вы тут занимались?  
  
— Спали с Грутом, — чуть растерялся Ракета. — В прямом, блядь, смысле!  
  
— Я есть Грут, — подтвердил тот.  
  
— И это физиология, мать твоя терранка! — прорычал Ракета. — Посмотрел бы я на тебя утром, козлина. Отвернись!  
  
— Но сейчас не утро, — неестественно рассмеялся Квилл. — А я и не знал, что у тебя там такой…  
  
Дальше воспроизведение прервалось, обогатив Тони еще одним знанием: Ракета, как минимум, антропоморфен и сексуально активен.  
  
Только этого Тони не хватало, чтобы втюхаться в того окончательно и бесповоротно.  
  
Чуть позже Квилл вышел на связь и, судя по паре пластырей, которыми были заклеены несколько все еще кровоточащих царапин на его щеке, Ракета разозлился не на шутку. Выпросив у Квилла подпространственные координаты, Тони написал тому сообщение с извинениями на ломаном галактическом, который успел выучить по присланному ему буквально в первые дни знакомства со Стражами учебнику. Откуда те его взяли, так и осталось загадкой.  
  
“Да ладно, не твоя вина”, — ответил ему Ракета на английском спустя пару часов.  
  
“Ты выучил терранский?” — удивился Тони.  
  
“Ты точно тупой”, — Ракета написал ему буквально сразу же. — “Ты что, не заметил, что мы на нем все общаемся?”  
  
Тони не стал спрашивать, почему, чтобы не нарваться на очередное обвинение в умственной отсталости, вместо этого решил уточнить давно его волновавший вопрос насчет ретранслятора. Ракета ответил что-то совершенно путанное и непонятное, Тони стал уточнять, правильно ли он понял термины… Так и получилось, что с этого момента они увлеченно переписывались, и, если опустить нецензурную лексику, их общение было очень продуктивным.  
  
— Тони, серьезно, да ты двинулся на этом самом Ракете, — укоризненно покачал головой Роуди в очередной раз, когда Тони поделился с тем своими восторгами по поводу собранной им по совету Ракеты схемы для ультрановой брони, которую можно было бы носить на груди, как когда-то реактор. Это был прорыв, и Тони никогда бы не додумался до ряда технических решений, если бы не Ракета.  
  
В этот момент Тони осознал, что да, он совершенно на том зациклен.  
  
Они были на удивление похожи, но подобного рода импровизированный селфцест почему-то уже не казался таким уж странным. Роуди просто не знал, какой Ракета замечательный собеседник, насколько он нестандартно мыслит и как Тони течет от его идей. И это при том, что они еще ни разу не виделись! Не потому, что Тони не хотел, он просто пока решил не настаивать, раз его нового друга не радует перспектива показаться ему на глаза. Мало ли, вдруг он изуродован? Космос не самое гостеприимное место, там могло случится все, что угодно. Вряд ли он на самом деле стыдится своего внешнего вида, скорее, дело в чем-то, по мнению Ракеты вызывающем отвращение. Этого Тони не боялся: в своей жизни он видел множество действительно непривлекательных вещей, чтобы его могли отпугнуть пара-тройка шрамов или физическое уродство. Он считал, лучше быть дефектным внешне, чем прогнившим изнутри, но наталкивался на сопротивление со стороны Ракеты при каждой попытке донести до того это мнение.  
  
Впрочем, могло оказаться, что все наоборот, и именно внешность Тони является камнем преткновения в их случае, но Ракета всегда откровенен в вопросах, которые не касаются его самого, и обязательно бы просветил Тони на этот счет.  


 

***

  
— Квилл, если я задам вопрос о Ракете, могу я рассчитывать на конфиденциальность? — в очередной сеанс связи Тони решился уточнить момент, который его интересовал в рамках их странных односторонних (не)отношений с Ракетой.  
  
— Что, решил спросить, как он выглядит? — фыркнул Квилл. — Он…  
  
— Нет, — чуть резче, чем следовало, остановил того Тони. Если Ракета по каким-то причинам не желает разглашения этой информации, Тони согласен подождать до момента, когда тот ему будет больше доверять. — Меня интересует другое, — он всмотрелся в обманчиво простодушное лицо Квилла, в очередной раз обдумывая, стоит ли давать тому такой козырь. Желание узнать больше о Ракете победило, и Тони, сделав максимально незаинтересованный вид, уточнил: — У него кто-то есть?  
  
— В смысле? — охренел от его вопроса Квилл. — Ты имеешь в виду кого-то… для отношений?  
  
Судя по тому, с какой осторожностью он это сказал, в его пустой головушке Ракета и секс были понятиями совершенно несовместимыми.  
  
— Для совместного переписывания тех-инструкций, очевидно, — съязвил Тони, закатив глаза. — Конечно, я имею в виду сексуального партнера, или чем там Ракета занимается, — он уже смирился с собственной ксенофилией, и какие-то моменты типа внезапных тентаклей его уже не смущали. Главное, чтоб им обоим происходящее было в кайф, а уж в него будут что-то совать, он в кого-то будет что-то совать или его ментально поимеют, Тони уже было как-то до лампочки.  
  
Квилл расхохотался и никак не мог остановится. Он был себя по колену, складывался пополам от бешеного ржача и приговоривал:   
— У Ракеты… секс… партнер… чем он там занимается… блядь… у Ракеты…  
  
Он вытирал слезы, выступившие от смеха, смотрел на серьезного Тони и снова начинал хохотать. Тони терпеливо ждал.  
  
— Прости, — успокоившийся Квилл выглядел виноватым. — Ни разу не видел, чтобы Ракета кем-то заинтересовался в этом плане. То есть он не упустит момента ущипнуть какую-нибудь надменную принцесску за зад, но больше ради прикола. Какое-то время думал насчет них с Грутом, но вроде бы нет… — в его словах Тони услышал тщательно скрываемое облегчение. — Думаю, ему нужен кто-то… его видовой принадлежности. Если такие существуют.  
  
— То есть ты, кроме него, никого похожего не встречал? — на всякий случай, хоть это и так было понятно, уточнил Тони.  
  
  
— Ну, внешне… очень давно… — кажется, Квилл смутился от этого вопроса. — Извини, не хочу думать о Ракете в этом ключе.  
  
— Я и так все меня интересующее узнал, — кивнул Тони и перевел тему.  
  
Итак, скорее всего, Ракета был искусственно выведенным организмом, может быть, даже киборгом. У Тони прямо ладони зачесались его пощупать!  


 

***

  
— Старк, ну ты, блядь, и извращенец! — услышал Тони, стоило ему принять вызов от Ракеты. Тот ему никогда не звонил, они только переписывались, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что Квилл то еще трепло. — Я так и знал, что надо переслушать, о чем вы там с этим переростком шепчетесь, и не ошибся! Ты, гребаная ошибка природы, да как тебе в голову вообще могло прийти…  
  
— А в чем дело? — решив, что лучшая защита — это нападение, прервал его Тони. — У тебя никого нет, у меня никого, предрассудков тоже нет, не такая и дурная идея.  
  
— Пиздец, — протянул Ракета. — Ты что, действительно такой на всю голову двинутый, чтобы хотеть перепихнуться… со мной?!  
  
В его голосе, кроме всеобъемлющего изумления и злости, Тони услышал и волнение. Может быть, даже предвкушение.  
  
— Только по взаимному согласию, — заметил он с осторожностью, помня о том, что партнера для Ракеты, учитывая его уникальность, могло и не найтись.   
  
О, Тони бы ему показал все прелести этой стороны жизни...  
  
— У меня очень специфические вкусы, — выплюнул Ракета. — Не думаю, что тебе зайдет, — добавил он с горечью. Видимо, кому-то уже не зашло. — Чаще всего даже шлюхи мне отказывают.  
  
— Ммм, мне нравится, как идет ход разговора, — Тони постарался сделать тон голоса максимально сексуальным. Иногда он таким образом особо впечатлительных дамочек заставлял кончить. — Я заинтригован. Жажду подробностей.  
  
— Подожди, — вздохнул Ракета.  
  
Дальше Тони слышал уже приглушенно.  
  
— Грут, помнишь, мы с тобой обсуждали, что иногда мне нужно оставаться одному? Вот сейчас такой момент, — Ракета сделал паузу, видимо, выслушивая ответ. — Да, я понимаю, что тебе одиноко, найди Питера или Дракса. Нет, они тебя не обидят, ты же знаешь. Спасибо. Ну, Грут, хватит. Не верю, что я это говорю, но... пожалуйста. Выйди, я тебе сказал, пенек ты приставучий!  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не из тех, кто любит, когда наблюдают, — хмыкнул Ракета в трубку.  
  
— Смотря кто, — отозвался Тони. — Думаю, Грут в этот список не входит, не стоит травмировать его детскую психику.  
  
Ракета издал саркастичный смешок, услышав последнее.  
  
— Так что, хочешь услышать, что я люблю? — Тони не видел лица… если не лица, то чего? Черт пойми, чего. Он даже не знал, есть ли у Ракеты мимика, но в воображении Тони тот ухмылялся.  
  
— Не откажусь, — он устроился удобнее, гадая, что же это может быть.  
  
— Мне нравится, когда все технологично. Чтобы все блестело, пахло металлом и смазкой. Секс-машины, секс-игрушки с какими-нибудь выебонами, электричество. Обожаю электричество! Еще я люблю, когда хорошо зафиксированная шлюха в полуотрубе от того, как я ее растянул и течет от мысли, что я с ней сейчас сделаю. Люблю собрать такую машину сам, чтобы тот, кого я в ней закрепляю, понятия не имел, что его ждет. Мне охрененно нравится предвкушать крики муки и удовольствия моей жертвы от того, что я буду водить по ее телу устройством, дающим заряды электричества разной мощности, чаще всего слабые, но иногда и довольно чувствительные. Особенно пиздато это работает с яйцами. От одного прикосновения и даже несильного заряда — по всему телу дрожь, слезы из глаз, просьбы прекратить, но при этом стоит так, что понятно: просьбы можно игнорировать.  
  
— Да ты романтик, — хриплым от возбуждения голосом заметил Тони. Сам он, хоть и многое попробовал, трахаться предпочитал по старинке, путем совмещения соответствующих органов с соответствующими отверстиями. Или не с соответствующими, но более-менее для подобного приспособленными. Но в этом случае его болту могло не оказаться подходящей гайки, а озвученные Ракетой альтернативы звучали достаточно… волнительно. Охренительно горячо, если говорить искренне.  
  
— Вообще пиздец, романтичнее меня никого нет, — хмыкнул тот. — А ты, я смотрю, рисковый, — с нотками восхищения в голосе добавил он.  
  
— Я много лет ношу в груди небольшой ядерный реактор, — впервые Тони упоминал это с целью соблазнения.  
  
— Ебать, таскать гребаную ядерную бомбу на груди. Ты точно повернутый, — протянул Ракета. — Мне это нравится.  
  
— Периодически, когда провода касаются резервуара, их коротит. Никто не знает, но иногда у меня встает из-за этого.  
  
Ракета задышал так же шумно и возбужденно, как и Тони.  
  
— Секс-машины я еще не собирал, — продолжил тот. — Но с удовольствием бы спроектировал что-то за гранью возможностей. Думаю, мне нравится мысль попробовать ее на себе. Завязать глаза, так будет не менее непредсказуемо, как и когда не знаешь всех ее функций. Я не против оказаться растянутым настолько сильно, насколько ты захочешь. Во всех местах. У меня неплохая растяжка. Яйца, правда, от одной мысли о играх с электричеством применительно к ним пытаются втянуться внутрь, — Тони немного сомневался, стоит ли озвучивать эту информацию, но что сказано, того уже не исправить, поэтому он со смешком добавил: — Зато член явно не против и стоит так, что, кажется, сейчас лопнет.  
  
— Так подрочи, пока можешь, — возбужденно прохрипел Ракета. — Когда я до тебя доберусь, ты будешь со слезами умолять меня разрешить тебе кончить: я знаю пару способов отсрочить оргазм, и эрекционное кольцо — лишь самый малоэффективный из них. Твоя дырка будет трещать от того, какой величины елдень будет ее растягивать. А когда я возьмусь за пытки током, ты будешь готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы все это прекратилось. И если я ограничусь только яйцами и менее чувствительными местами, ты будешь плакать от счастья, потому что пустить ток по стержню, который я воткну в твой хрен, будет гораздо мучительнее…  
  
В этот момент Тони кончил, так и не притронувшись к себе, настолько яркими и горячими были картинки, которые его мозг подкидывал в ответ на каждую фразу Ракеты.  
  
— А ты слабак, — поняв это, довольно протянул Ракета. — Но ничего, мы это поправим.  
  
— Посмотрим, — со всем возможным ехидством, что было сложно, учитывая общую расслабленность после оргазма, ответил ему Тони. — Сначала доберись.  


 

***

  
Чем меньше времени оставалось до визита Стражей на Землю, тем больше волновался Тони. Те собирались заехать в гости, так как недалеко, по их меркам, в соседней галактике, затаривались редкими металлами.   
  
Когда Квилл спросил, не против ли Тони, его единственной реакцией было: «Я за, если все члены твоей команды не против».  
  
И Квилл, и Тони знали, о ком идет речь: Ракета так и не показался, хотя на связь выходил регулярно. Вместе они заканчивали супертонкую броню Тони и их недавнее открытие — паутинные ловушки, работающие даже в вакууме. Большую часть времени они обсуждали различные интересующие обоих вещи, касающиеся электроники и механики, но иногда, под настроение, вели и более фривольные беседы.  
  
— Конечно, мы все обсудили, — Квилл выглядел так, будто сдерживает усмешку. — Тони, ты точно-точно уверен?  
  
— Давай не будем, — сказал тогда Тони, но сейчас ему казалось, что нужно было подумать получше.  
  
Он ждал дня «Х» с нетерпением и тем неопределенно приятным щекотанием под ложечкой, как у девственницы перед первой брачной ночью: и хочется, и колется. Ракета же вообще никак не выдавал своих эмоций по этому поводу.  
  
Тони то и дело ловил себя на том, что хочет сделать ему приятное. Разослал всем Стражам опросники о предпочтениях в еде и быте, хотя на самом деле хотел узнать только ответы Ракеты.  
  
В результате приготовленные комнаты учитывали особенности климата родных планет всех гостей, повар тестировал новые рецепты, частенько — с ядовитыми для землян ингредиентами, а голубую крепкоалкогольную дрянь, являющуюся смесью многоатомных и циклических спиртов, Тони даже пробовать не стал, опасаясь за свое здоровье и в очередной раз подивившись крепости организма Ракеты, который на полном серьезе собирался это пить.  
  
Ни разу в жизни, даже когда он был подростком, Тони так ни по кому не крыло. Ему уже было все равно, чем они будут заниматься, его бы устроило что угодно — от совместного проектирования оружия до бурного секса. Ракете нужно будет очень постараться, чтобы удивить его: кажется, морально Тони приготовился к абсолютно любому варианту его внешнего вида, который только мог представить. А фантазия у Тони была богатая.  
  
Стражи приземлились на отведенном им микрокосмодроме у Базы. Тони, вышедший их встречать, обнялся с Квиллом, пожал крепкую широкую ладонь Дракса, выслушал вежливое «Я есть Грут» от Грута, ростом бывшего ему где-то до середины груди. Попытался поцеловать девушкам руки — обе ожидаемо не дали ему этого сделать, — и осмотрелся по сторонам в поисках Ракеты. Неужели он так мал, что невидим? Или же он маскируется?  
  
Тони вопросительно уставился на Квилла, не в силах терпеть: любопытство, переросшее в одержимость, лишило его остатков манер, если те у Тони когда-то и были.  
  
— Мы не потеряемся, — заверил его Квилл. — Ракета что-то закопался, можешь сходить поздороваться.  
  
Стараясь как можно больше шуметь, Тони двинулся внутрь космолета. Ракета обнаружился на мостике. Он стоял, засунув в карманы форменного комбинезона… лапы. Макушкой он не доставал Тони до пояса, а на острой мордочке застыло настороженное выражение.  
  
Он определенно не был ни силиконовой формой жизни, ни кристаллом с манипуляторами, ни сухопутным осьминогом. И слава богу!  
  
У Тони появилось подозрение, что Ракета целенаправленно заставил его терзаться неизвестностью, чтобы добиться именно такой реакции.  
  
— Сам ты енот, — выплюнул тот вместо приветствия.  
  
— И не думал даже об этом, — приподнял бровь Тони. — Не вижу ничего критичного, чтобы столько времени скрываться, ты выглядишь даже…  
  
— Если ты сейчас скажешь «мило», я тебе в задницу кулак затолкаю, и вовсе не мой, — процедил он.  
  
— Придурок, — с теплотой проговорил Тони, наклоняясь его обнять.  
  
— От придурка слышу, — чуть оттаял все еще напряженный Ракета, все же вынимая лапы из карманов, чтобы ответить на объятье. — Но будешь трогать за уши — оторву ноги, понял?  
  
Тони, который как раз об этом думал, только ехидно хмыкнул на это замечание. Судя по крепости объятий, скелет Ракеты однозначно чем-то укреплен. Насколько это было больно, можно только представить.  
  
Шерсть Ракеты вовсе ничем не пахла, все тело, кроме передних лап, шеи и головы, прикрывал плотно прилегающий комбинезон, хотя полоска розовой кожи на загривке наводила на мысли, что шрамов у того хватает. Когда Ракета отстранялся, маленькая лапка, практически копия человеческой руки, скользнула по тыльной стороне ладони, чуть царапнув по коже острыми коготками. Он смешно сморщил нос: очевидно, из-за обостренного обоняния остался не в восторге от туалетной воды Тони. Тот мысленно отметил, что к ужину стоит переодеться и помыться.  
  
— Ну что, не жалеешь, что позвал? — спросил Ракета тихо, посмотрел исподлобья и чуть оскалил зубы. Вероятно, получалось это у него неосознанно, но впечатление было такое, что еще чуть-чуть — и лечить бы Тони бешенство.  
  
— С чего бы, — закатил глаза он. — Наоборот, я рад, что вы прилетели.  
  
«И ты — особенно» он в своей речи пропустил.  
  
— Хрен с тобой, — пробормотал Ракета, — пошли уже, а то остальные подумают, что мы тут ебемся на радостях.  
  
— И что, если так? — хмыкнул Тони, направляясь к выходу. Ракета, несмотря на то, что был вполовину ниже ростом, от него не отставал, семеня рядом.  
  
— А то, ушлепок терранский, что у меня на тебя гораздо более обширные планы, чем просто нагнуть на мостике.  
  
Член Тони от этих слов подскочил, упершись в шов джинсов. Сработал якорь: сколько раз он слышал нечто подобное таким же тоном по подпространственной связи, и всегда это заканчивалось бурным оргазмом.  
  
— Ебать, ты точно извращенец, — прокомментировал это Ракета с деланным недовольством и дернул усами.  
  
Начинался самый долгий вечер в жизни Тони.  


 

***

  
Если бы Тони кто-то сказал, что он когда-нибудь будет хотеть разумного енота, он бы не удивился такому повороту событий: всякие в его жизни попадались секс-игрушки. Но что тот еще и будет при этом доминировать, Тони не могло прийти в голову даже в алкогольном угаре.  
  
Хряпнув стакан синтезированной Тони специально для него спиртовой настойки, во время приветственной вечеринки тот весь вечер вел себя как ни в чем ни бывало и даже умудрился ни с кем не поцапаться, хотя моментами был к этому опасно близок. По крайней мере, Наташа была на грани членовредительства. Тони ничего не оставалось, как последовать его примеру (не по отношению к Наташе, конечно), и расслабиться. Разошлись они поздно ночью, обсудив все удивительные, невероятные и местами скабрезные, за счет вставок Ракеты, истории, некоторые — выпив гораздо больше, чем следовало. Тони же практически не пил, уверенный, что после всего того, что между ними с Ракетой было, тот явно не пойдет спать в выделенную им с Грутом комнату. И, чем бы все это не закончилось, Тони хотел запомнить происходящее.  
  
Ракета, где-то гуляя уже более часа, при этом оставаясь незаметным для радаров Пятницы, заставил Тони поволноваться. Тот за это время, терзая поисковик запросами о енотах, обогатился таким количеством ненужных знаний вроде наличия бакулюма, что те, казалось, скоро должны были полезть у него из ушей.  
  
Надо будет, кстати, узнать, как Ракета умудрился оставаться невидимым для камер.  
  
Посмотрев в очередной раз на часы, Тони уже решил, что еще десять минут — и он пойдет искать свою потерю, но этого делать не пришлось: пару минут спустя в дверь комнаты затарабанил маленький кулачок.  
  
За порогом обнаружился Ракета, зажавший под мышкой совершенно неестественных размеров футуристически выглядящий дилдо из множества металлических шаров разных размеров и степени полировки. А рядом с ним — огромный обитый жестью ящик выше его (то есть Ракеты) роста. От одного взгляда на эту композицию — особенно на дилдо — у Тони одновременно испуганно поджались яйца и стал еще тверже и так не сказать чтобы расслабленный член.  
  
— Старк, терранский ты извращуга, я понял, что ты хочешь трахаться. Значит, будем трахаться, — заявил Ракета, сложив на груди лапы. — Или все-таки выгонишь?  
  
— Придумал еще, — Тони попытался подтянуть к себе ящик, но понял, что тот попросту неподъемный. И как дотащил-то?  
  
Ракета заглянул из-за его бедра в комнату и задумчиво произнес:  
— Ну нет, это никуда не годится. Нам нужно больше места!  
  
И это было самое эротичное, что Тони слышал в своей жизни.  


 

 

***

  
Солнце светило в глаза, и Тони чуть сдвинулся, чтобы ничего не мешало спать. От этого движения все тело прошило приятной болью: болели даже те мышцы, о существовании которых он не подозревал даже после тренировок с Бартоном. И растяжку — или энтузиазм и педантичность Ракеты в таких вопросах — он явно оценил неверно. Но несмотря ни на что, это была просто незабываемая ночь.  
  
Рядом поверх одеяла спал, распушив шерсть, Ракета. Пригревшись под боком у Тони и свернувшись в клубок, он тихонько сопел и время от времени вздрагивал или шевелил ушами во сне. Его комбинезон, как и одежда Тони, остались в тренировочном зале, где они, используя также детали одного из тренажеров, собирали привезенный с собой пыточный агрегат Ракеты: секс-машиной его называть явно не стоило.  
  
Вспомнив, как пару часов назад орал от восторга и боли одновременно, Тони мечтательно улыбнулся, и, не удержавшись, погладил рубцы от шрамов на спине Ракеты, пригладил шерстку на затылке и почесал за ухом. Тот застыл под его рукой, просыпаясь.  
  
— Ты такой мягкий здесь, — сказал Тони с опаской, нежно перебирая пальцами.  
  
Ухо под его рукой дернулось, Ракета приоткрыл один глаз и скривил морду.  
  
— Только попробуй остановиться, и я пересоберу твою дырку над сердцем в обратном порядке.  
  
Тони нахмурился, слишком сонный, чтобы сразу понять, что тот имеет в виду.  
  
— Сердцем наружу, — пояснил Ракета и чуть повернул голову, подставляя под ласку и второе ухо.


End file.
